Detached
by iNatix
Summary: Done searching for Prussia after his disappearance on that day, Germany receives a visit from someone he believed to be dead, and very well may be.


Hello! This takes place after the fall of the Berlin Wall. I may not have the best characterization, as I have never written for these two before, but I think that it is fine under the circumstances they are in.

Happy reading!

Prussia looked down onto the earth through a looking glass, or more specifically he stared at the country of Germany. He turned to the wall behind him, on which had a calendar. Already June 2011? Wow, time flies up there. The red-eyed man looked down back down to the mirror, willing it do go down to a certain man, a certain blond haired man, a certain blond haired man that happened to be his brother. His brother that was handling the elder's disappearance horribly. Prussia only was allowed one chance to go back to earth from where he was, and maybe this would be the right time to do it...

He closed his eyes and stepped through the glass, willing it to go to that one place with all his soul.

~~~

When Prussia opened his eyes, the scene that he was greeted with surprised him. Not at all by how different, but the contrary-how similar. It seemed that not one thing had changed about the scenery around Germany's house. The old oak tree was there, swaying its many leaves and branches in the pleasant wind. All the grass was neat and crisp, only one small weed poking out here and there. Even the air was the same, fresh and clean.

He headed towards the house in high hopes for who would be there. But Prussia knew better. He had seen Germany through the mirror. If one thing was sure in this world of twists and turns, Germany sure as heck was not the same.

Prussia grabbed the doorknob, hand lingering on it for just an extra moment. It had been so long since he was able to even twist this earthly item. All those time he had strode in with utmost confidence, feeling that he was on top of the world. The old thoughts still brought a smile to his face. A memory surfaced to the top of his head of when he was still a nation and first found Germany, bringing him to that very house the first time they met.

_"So this is where you are now going to live, okay?" Prussia said, moving his arm as if to show off the house._

_Sadly, there was nothing to show off. Clothes were strewn all over, the floor, cabinets, couch, and oddly enough a hook on the wall. There were stains in all the fabric. The washing water was filled to the brim with dirty cups and plates._

_The young, blond boy next to Prussia tightened his grip on the leg of said nation's trousers. "It is very dirty..." he said quietly._

_"Really? I thought I cleaned it out for you pretty well," Prussia pondered, scratching the back of his neck. "Spain even said it looked better than usual."_

_'_So it can be even worse…_' the young Germany thought._

_Prussia stepped in, effectively removing the new nation's grip on his trousers. "So," he started, making his way down a hallway with Germany trailing close behind. "Here's your room, and here's mine." With each room, he pointed to the respective place. "It's getting a little late now, so you might want to go to sleep. The bathroom is right down the hall. New clothes are in the drawer. I'm pretty pooped myself, so I'll see you tomorrow. G'night!" With that, Prussia left._

_Germany watched him leave and then stepped into his own room. He was breathtaken._

_It was so nice! The walls were a pale brown and furniture all made of oak. But best of all was that it was so clean. It seemed that Big Brother Prussia had spent a lot of time to make this one room nice for him. Germany opened the drawers of the clean and shined dresser and found a bunch of new shirts folded in there. A big smile  
>found its way onto the normally solemn boy's face. Maybe Prussia wouldn't be so bad.<em>

_Unbeknownst to Germany, Prussia pulled his head out of the doorway he had been watching through; satisfied that his new charge was now happy in his new home._

The smile on Prussia's face grew a little at the memory. It just so long ago.

Shaking his head a little to clear his thoughts, Prussia turned the doorknob and entered the house, taking in the scene around him.

Wow. What a blast from the past. Literally. The smell was blasted into his face the moment he walked in. The smell of a decrepit, ignored house just begging to be cleaned.

It seemed that he was stepping into the memories all over again. The same smell, mess, and once again there seemed to be a random shirt on the hook. Interesting.

He maneuvered his way through the mess until he reached Germany's room that he had had since he was a kid nation. Phew, at least this was better. At least Germany had enough wits to keep his own room clean. It wasn't the usual sparkling clean the room usually had, but it sure was better than the excuse for a living room down the hall.

In the bed was the German nation himself. He looked like he had a rough night. In fact, even in sleep there were dark circles growing under his eyes.

The ever-caring older brother strode forward and grabbed Germany's shoulders. "Yo! Wake up!" He yelled in the other's ears. Some things just never changed.

Germany flew up, grabbing a gun from under his pillow and pointing it at the offender before he even opened his eyes. Once again, some things just never changed. "Who are you! What do you-" Germany's eyes immediately widened the moment he opened them. "B-bruder?"

A smirk formed on Prussia's face. "Hey, West."

"Bruder! Is that really you?" Germany sprung out of bed, feeling Prussia's face to make sure this wasn't a hoax.

"Hey, calm down. It's me," Prussia said, wrapping an arm around his frantic brother. To be fair, it wasn't every day you saw your brother you had thought to be dead for years, so even the strongest person would be out of wits. Especially at this time in the morning.

Germany calmed down a little and stepped back, just staring. Prussia did the same, determined to memorize every detail of Germany's face. They watched each other for a moment, each just staring as if the other would disappear any second. Which was fairly true, in reality.

It stayed this way for another minute until Prussia blurted out, "Hey, you got any beer? I haven't had it in ages."

Germany blinked in surprise a bit before stuttering, "J-ja, follow me."

He headed off to the kitchen with Prussia behind, the taller nation looking back often, seemingly making sure that the other was still there.

As they made down the hall, Prussia suddenly stopped in his tracks, gently brushing his fingers against a picture on the wall. It was of a time that Prussia and Germany had gone out for a drink together, except that it had been for an actual special occasion that time. Germany came over to see what he was staring at, a small, "Oh..." escaping his mouth when his eyes landed on the frame.

~~~

_"So the East and West are joining together finally! It's going to be so much more awesome than staying with Russia," Prussia said, lifting his bear mug in a toast to the celebration._

_"Ja. With the fall of the Berlin Wall, our countries will now be united," Germany said with a small smile, lifting his glass a bit._

_"Ha! You actually smiled! I haven't seen you do that for about 20 years!" Prussia exlcaimed, giant grin on his face. "Hey, you!" He called out to a nearby photographer who was tipping away from a group. "Come over here and a picture of my brother and the awesome me!"_

_The tipsy photographer perked his way and gave a loose nod, stumbling over. "Say cheese," he said when he reached them, but wasn't able to keep the camera still. The rough looking bartender leaned over, rolling his eyes, and held the camera still as the photographer clicked._

_The photo printed out after a minute and Prussia ripped it out, looking at it and grinning, sending a "Thanks!" to the photographer, who gave a lopsided thumbs up and went on his way without a payment. Prussia just shrugged, he didn't have much money on him anyway._

_The white-haired nation looked at the photo again, grinning even more, before handing it off to Germany. "Not too bad!" he said._

_Germany took it, investigating to see if he liked it himself. He stared at the paper and smiled again, this was a keeper. Sticking it in his front coat pocket, Germany called for another round._

_The night went on like that for a while, people coming and going in good spirits. There was jolly laughter coming from all over, people slapping each other on the back lots._

_Prussia sat up in his seat suddenly, remembering something important._

_"Hey, West," he started. "I'm gonna go see Hungary, it's been ages since I last did. I'll be back at the house later! See you then!" Prussia sent one more grin over his shoulder before making his way towards the door._

_"Watch out for everyone out late!" Germany warned._

_"Hey! I'm not a little kid! I'm the awesome me! Respect your elders!" Prussia threw back in a hurt tone, which was ruined by the spreading grin on his face._

_"Goodbye then, Bruder," Germany said, rolling his eyes at the immature nation._

_"See ya!" Prussia said, sending a wave as he exited._

_When Germany went back home that night, Prussia wasn't there. He didn't come when Germany called every nation in the world. He didn't come when Germany sent out files to the police. He didn't come when Germany told the government. He didn't come when Germany searched all over the world himself._

_He didn't ever come._

~~~

They both stood there solemnly for a minute, staring at the last picture they had together. The last time they had stood next to each other, happy and content.

"...Why did you disappear?" Germany started. "Why did you leave without saying anything? And why did you take so long to come back?" When he finished, he was staring at the ground, fists clenched.

"I didn't want to. When our two nations joined together, mine faded. As it faded, I did. I didn't want to cause a commotion, so I left when I felt it happening. And I don't think I would've been able to watch you as I left," Prussia said, not meeting Germany's eyes.

"All those years...I spent them searching for you over and over. Why didn't you come back before?" Germany asked.

"I was thinking about it, many times," Prussia nodded. "I was always about to jump right through the portal to come back. But I didn't, I thought that you knew what happens and would be able to accept and overcome it fast. I thought that you would be fine not seeing your brother again, as you were never really worried as to what I was doing before."

Germany didn't say anything, but his face said it all. The abandonment, the hurt, the sadness. It just seemed so wrong on the normally stoic country's-no, the normally stoic man's face. This was not Germany's feelings, this was Ludwig's.

He suddenly strode away towards the kitchen. Prussia watched him leave, but didn't follow. That was a load to put on someone all of a sudden, he would certainly need some time to let it sink in. Prussia just wished that Germany would wait for him to leave, so then they could spend more time together.

To Prussia's surprise, Germany came out a minute later with two mugs of beer in his hands. He handed one over to Prussia before saying, "Here you go. You probably want some before you have to leave."

The other nodded and took the beer from his younger brother with a small smirk. "Thanks," he said.

They went over to the couch together and sat down in silence. It was like that for a moment before Prussia finally tossed his head back to the ceiling and yelled out, "Mein Gott! It's just so quiet! I've been stuck with no person other than Rome and all those oldies for ages! Come on, loosen up!"

All the tension loosened up at that and Germany threw his head back in a howl of laughter. They laughed like madmen for about three minutes straight, letting out all the anxiety and stress and sadness that had been looming over them in an uncharacteristic fit of laughter.

When they finally calmed down, Prussia rubbed his eyes and said with a grin, "Dang, we must sound completely insane. I mean, you never even smile, let alone laugh. I don't think I've heard you laugh like that since I first found you, and that was only one time."

Germany smiled a bit more at the fond memories, and then took a gulp of beer. "I didn't have much reason to, with you always off fighting wars."

"Hey! You had your fair share too! Two whole world wars!" Prussia said with fake indignity.

Germany smiled again and then suddenly went somber. "...When do you have to leave? I've met Rome before, and he wasn't able to stay for very long."

"I really don't know. But just in case I suddenly vanish into thin air, let me say this: you need to get back to yourself a lot more. I've been able to watch you since I left and you have just lost it. I mean, I can't blame you that much, for having an awesome brother like me just suddenly disappear, but I came back and explained everything that went on."

Germany looked to the ground. "Ja, it was just so much to have you suddenly disappear without a word. Why didn't you say anything when you left?"

This time it was Prussia's turn to be ashamed. "I don't know, I just didn't think I wanted to ruin the good spirits that night, and I really didn't think I would be able to watch you as I faded."

"You should have said. What would you have done if I just suddenly disappeared without saying anything?" Germany stated.

"H-hey! The awesome me is supposed to be the one lecturing! Stop stealing my-whoa..." Prussia trailed off at the end, feeling as if something was pulling at his very soul. "I think I might have to leave..."

Germany walked over to him and grabbed his arm. "Fine, if you must. I think I will be fine this time."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me!" Prussia said, fighting the pull and swigging down the beer as fast as possible. "Clean up in here! Geez, did you really thing that you could keep my spirit alive by using my cleaning skills? And be sure to call Austria a moron for me! Watch out for the frying pan!"

Germany smiled a little, and then suddenly pulled his vanishing brother into a hug. "Goodbye, Bruder..."

"Bye, little brother," Prussia said, letting his smirk fade and replacing it with a rare, true smile. "I'm gonna miss this place." He returned the hug a bit awkwardly. This wasn't necessarily an everyday occurrence.

They let go of each other and then just stared at each other as Prussia started to fade once again.

When he was about to vanish, Prussia smiled again and said, "Good luck." With that, he disappeared forever, never able to come back down.

Germany watched as his brother faded for good, memorizing every detail of his face again. As long as the nation of Germany was still running, he would make sure that the Prussian legacy lived on.

~~~

Up where he first came from, Prussia looked down at the mirror and wished for it to show Germany's home. It showed the other nation reaching down to pick up Prussia's mug, smiling a microscopic smile and bringing it over to the sink, where he washed it out and put it on a towel to dry, repeating the process for everything in the sink. Maybe Germany would be okay.

We all love cheesy endings. You know it.

So this was typed up on my phone memopad on a trip and emailed to a word processor, but spell check failed on me and I did it by hand. I tried my best, but I might have missed a few things.

Like I said, this is my first time writing for these two, but I don't think I totally bombed. Under the circumstances, I think it works out, so don't murder me for that.

Review if you feel like it.


End file.
